


Malec University Au

by Idiotwithatardis



Series: Malec Au's [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Coming Out, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: Magnus bane arrives at university for the first time but what happens when he meets the cute boy training to be a forensic chemist. Problem is he's in the closet (like bolted in). Can Magnus help him out and will they actually get any work done.





	1. New Year, New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Next instalment in the Malec Au series. Please check out my other Au's and comment any Au ideas or requests.

Magnus stood outside the university’s main building, breathing in he smiled. He had a good feeling about this year. He felt excited that it was finally happening. After all the sleepless nights and study sessions he had finally made it.   
He walked through the doors and into the reception, he walked up to the desk. “Hello, my names Magnus. I’m here to get my ID card and timetable,” Magnus said smiling.  
The women look and smiled back, “Of course I just need your full name and activation code.”  
“Magnus bane and 4389,” Magnus replied.  
“Thank you, just wait there for a couple minutes. I’ll get your ID card and print your timetable for you,” She said, walking over to the cupboards.

He stepped to the side looking around the school, he had been before on tours before but being here and being a student was so much different. He had signed up for a drama degree, he had a job waiting for him but it required a degree. Still he was excited to be a student, living on campus.  
His mind was taken away from his thoughts when a man stepped through the doors; he was stunning. Black hair that contrasted heavily with his pale skin. On his neck a black tattoo stood out, drawing Magnus in. His face looked like an angel with brown eyes that screamed innocence.

He was so captivating the almost didn’t notice the receptionist. Turning around he smiled and took his ID card and timetable smiling. He didn’t have any classes to take today so he decided to go back to his dorm room and unpacked but not before introducing himself to the angel over there. He was in shape and good looking so Magnus was expecting a confident jock.

“Hello I’m Magnus Bane, who would you be,” Magnus purred.  
“I’m Al—Alec,” The stutter was unexpected to say the least but Magnus found it adorable.  
“Would that happen to be short for Alexander.”  
“Uh yeah but no-one cal-calls me that.”  
“Hey Alec hurry up,” A girl said pulling at Alec’s arm.  
“Well I hope to see you around Alexander,” With that Magnus walked off toward the dorm rooms, trying to think of something else other than Alec’s beautiful eyes.

Later on, when Magnus had finally finished setting up and unpacking (he had a lot of clothes to unpack) he decided it be nice to have a walk around the campus and maybe go into the city to get a drink.  
When he walked out of his room he saw a girl struggling to balance 4 boxes, he walked over and took 2 off of her, “Here let me take two for you,” he said smiling.

“Thank you, I have way too many shoes,” She replied laughing.  
“I feel your pain, I had to carry 3 boxes in for my shoes.”  
“I’m Izzy by the way.”  
“Magnus, pleasure to meet you.”

He walked her to her room, opening the door (which wasn’t an easy task). Putting the boxes down, she started to unpack and he stayed to simply see her shoes. Within 20 minutes they were acting like best friends and arranging plans to meet up for coffee later in the week as well as right now.  
Magnus turned to look when the door opened and the brown eyes angel from before walked in. Magnus found himself staring into those eyes again until Izzy spoke, breaking him out of its spell.

“Hey Alec, just put them there. This is Magnus. Magnus this is my brother Alec,” She said.  
“Yes, I’ve already met Alexander,” Magnus said, winking at Alec making him blush bright red.  
“Oh, that’s great. Hey Alec me and Magnus were planning on going out for coffee, want to come.”  
“I don’t know if I can,” he said, readying an excuse.  
“Oh, sweetie you thought you had a choice. I’ve already made it for you. Go get changed and meet back here so we can go get coffee,” Izzy said pushing Alec out the room.  
“Well my day just got better.”

20 minutes later and the three met back at Izzy’s dorm. Izzy and Magnus were slightly more dressed up then Alec but that didn’t matter. They set off in search of a good coffee. Magnus and Izzy chatting immediately while Alec hung behind.


	2. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for you guys. Hope you are enjoying so far.

They eventually found a good coffee place, Izzy went up to the counter to order their drinks while Magnus and Alec found a good booth seat. Alec expected Magnus to sit opposite him but Magnus sat next to him. Alec blushed.

“Yo-you can sit opp-opposite me,” Alec managed to stutter out.  
“I’d much prefer to sit next to you Alexander.”  
“Why d-do you ca-call me that,” Alec asked.  
“Because a beautiful face like yours should be accompanied by a beautiful name,” Magnus said with a wink. He got up and sat in the seat opposite Alec.  
“Why are yo-you doing th-that,” Alec asked, he wasn’t used to people flirting with him. Especially not someone so honest with his sexuality.  
“Because I find you interesting and I would like to get to know you better. It doesn’t hurt that you’re nice to look at,” Magnus replied honestly.

Their conversation was interrupted by Izzy coming back over with their drinks, she sat down next to Alec. She turned to Magnus continuing their conversation from before. Alec was glad sinking into his chair and going on his phone. They spent an hour before Magnus had to go.

“Ok, but we have to go shopping together sometime,” Izzy said with a small laugh.  
“Yes, we do need to. Are you two going to go as well,” Magnus asked.  
“No, I’m going to go get us some more drinks. I’ll walk you to the door,” Izzy said ignoring the Alec’s disagreements.

They walked over to the door, they hugged before Izzy said, “Magnus as you may have noticed my brother is pretty far in the closest. At this point he’s bolted himself in there so far we think he’s living in Narnia now.”  
“So, he has told you then.”  
“No, he’s not even out to himself, but I think you’re going to be good for him. Just a warning though.”  
“Well thank you Izzy, I think I will be getting to know Alexander better. Goodbye Izzy,” Magnus said with a small wave. On his walk back to the campus he thought about the shy, blushing boy that had completely captured his attention. Alexander was so different then what he expected.

///The next day///

Magnus got up early the next day. He liked to go on walks, it was sunny outside despite it being quite early and he thought It would be nice.  
He was walking around the campus when he saw someone sitting on the bench, they had their earphones in and were obviously taking a break from their run. The man lifted his head and Magnus realised it was Alexander. He made his way over to him.

“Alexander, funny seeing you this fine morning,” Magnus said.  
Alec’s head shot up and he looked at Magnus, “Hey Magnus, wh-what you doing up.”  
“I was going on a morning walk, then I spotted a very handsome man sitting drinking his water and had to come over and say hello.”  
Alec blushed bright red, ducking his head. “I’m rea-really not.”  
“Well agree to disagree but I’ll leave you be darling. Maybe I could see you tonight,” Magnus asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, th-that would be ni-nice.”  
“I’ll drop by your room at about 6,” Magnus said, he received a nod from Alec before walking off. Things were looking up.

///Later with Magnus///

Magnus tried out different outfits, he had never been so flustered and worried before. Usually he felt confident before going on a date. Alexander was messing up everything in his life, his usual calm and routine was gone the minute he looked into those brown eyes. But even so he still felt drawn to him.  
Once he finally settled on an outfit. It was simple black skinny jeans and a tight fitted blue shirt. He moved on to do his hair and make-up. He styled his hair with some gel (which by no fault of his own had some, read lots of glitter in it.) He put on simple make-up (well simple for him.)  
He looked in the mirror deciding that he looked good enough. He had doubted himself enough. Everything about this was different to what he usually did, but for once he was enjoying different. He walked out the room and went to Alexander’s room.

///with Alec///

“Do we really have to do this Izzy,” Alec asked with a sigh.  
“Yes of course we do, this is your first date with Magnus we need to make a big impression. Show him your fun side, if you have one,” Izzy muttered the last part.  
“Hey,” Alec said, “Anyway it’s not a date.”  
“Oh, come on Alec it’s ok to call it a date. But I know what you’re doing and you’re not getting out of this. I will dress you in nice clothes for once.”

Izzy spent the next half hour dressing Alec. Once she deemed him in acceptable clothes which was black ripped jeans, a red top and a black jacket. She got his hair to some form of normalness before he forced her out of the room. She walked back to her own room with a smile on her face.  
Alec stood in front of the mirror, for once he felt good. He walked towards the door opening it to see Magnus standing with a smile on his face. Here goes nothing.


End file.
